princess_punt_sweetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules
Like every other wiki, rules apply in this wiki. Whether you are an admin, registered user, or unregistered user, you will follow these simple rules. If you are caught constantly breaking these norms, you will be given no safehaven. (Simple) Rules About Editing: * Spamming or vandalizing any part of this wiki is strictly prohibited. Shall we be specific? Well our term of spamming are comments, message, or edits that have no relation or no help to solve a situation or give valuable info. Repeating quotes/comments or using the quote button too much in one comment is solely considered spamming. We also restrict spamming/vandalizing that contains offensive content. -TO ADMINS: Please give spammers three warnings if caught doing so. Shall they repeat the action two more times results in a week of ban. If they are caught doing offensive spam or vandalizing, please notify Zephyranthes so he can judge. Other note: If a user is making unnecessary edits so they can collect achievements faster, they shall be banned for two weeks. About Socializing: * In social rules, vulgarity should be taken lightly, but not in rage. Please make this wiki clean in language as possible by censorship. Our term of vulgarity also applies to pictures and videos. Please do not post them anywhere in this wiki; you know better. -TO ADMINS: If they are vulgar in language, please don't take it too seriously first, but handle the situation to your own discretion. Shall they keep doing this results in a week of ban. * Like and relations to vulgarity, insulting is NEVER tolerated in this wiki. The term of insulting is defined as harassing, prejudice, racism, hate speech, and other offensive terms that target users and external media. -TO ADMINS: I will not tolerate any form of insult in these terms. To your own discretion you may ban them permanently. Trolling We will assume that you are actually breaking the rules. Same bans apply to the rules you broke. About Media: * Personal info should not be given out. You, the user should know this. We will stop you by no means if you speak of it. * Threats or blackmailing will not be tolerated. Do not post threats in any form of post or message targeting users or on the external media. Because this could be a serious case, this will ban you permanently. Accounts: * Impersonation is never okay. You may not make an account claiming to be an existing user. Doing so permanently bans your account. * Re-creation of an account as a replacement of a banned one (AKA "ban evading") will still get you banned, but permanently. For Admins As an Admin, your job is to help others and the wiki and protect those two factors from offenders/attackers. As an Admin, '''the same rules above apply to this rank. Breaking these rules on the spot strips away your rank and bans you permanently. No questions asked. As an '''Admin, the abuse and sloth on your rank will also get you a demotion. Shall the abuse be offensive, you will be banned permanently. As an '''Admin, '''you are the souls of the wiki who make this site seem like a better place. Enjoy your livelihoods as admins! Founder's Oath As the Head Admin and Founder, I, Zephyranthes, have sworn to be more than an admin role, but to be a good role model towards others and bound to protect this wiki from offenders. If you have any questions or additional (necessary) rules, please contact Zephyranthes or other admins. :)